Amber Lyons
)]] Name: Amber Lyons Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Singing, Drama, Flirting, Partying, Vampire Literature, Hanging out with friends. Appearance: Amber stands at about 5'0, and weighs approximately 106 lbs. At a first glance, many people would assume that she was somewhat younger then she actually is, partially thanks to her somewhat childish face and small size. In many ways though, she is considered to be highly attractive by the majority of her classmates. With her soft heart-shaped face, stunningly large eyes, cute nose and full and voluptuous lips, which she considers to be her best feature by a long margin. Her blonde hair is neck-length, and is kept well brushed and looked after. Whilst she isn't exactly rail-thin, she keeps herself nice, slim and curvy thanks to a well-balanced diet and exercise routine. Her breasts are a reasonably sized C-cup, something which she's more then a little proud of. Her choice of clothing and make-up tends to differ depending on where she is, or who she's hanging out with at the time. Whenever she's at school, or around her mother, she'll wear relatively innocent and harmless clothing that you'd expect you're average high-schooler to wear. However, whenever she is out and about with her friends, or at a party of some description, she'll take off her school clothing to reveal a much sluttier attire underneath. On the day when she was picked up in particular, she was wearing a pink cardigan and knee-length purple skirt over a black tank top and a pair of red jean shorts. As far as make-up goes, when she's at school she'll usually be found with a little lip gloss and eyeliner on. Whenever she's out and about on the other hand, she'll apply excessive amounts of red lipstick, foundation and mascara amongst other cosmetics that further enhance her aesthetic beauty. Most notably, whilst her eyes are naturally a light shade of blue, on special occasions (Such as parties) she likes to wear a pair of striking red contact lenses along with her usual attire. These lenses often earn her more then a couple of curious looks, both from people who find them attractive in an exotic sense and those who find them to be somewhat creepy. Biography: Born in Downtown Detroit and raised there since she was a child, Amber's life hasn't exactly been as glamorous as she'd of liked it to be. For as long as she could remember, Amber has lived in a three-room apartment with her mother and two half-sisters. Her mother, Sophia Lyons, was a failed writer and single mother who earns a living as an English teacher for Detroit Central High School. She's only vaguely aware of who her father was, seeing as he left shortly after he'd found out that Sophia was pregnant. This wasn't the first unsuccessful relationship her mother had been in, nor was it the last, with every passing month bringing along yet another potential stepfather only for the relationship to end with tears. Whilst her mother has very little influence or genuine control of her, her older sisters on the other hand practically dictate her life at home. Her sisters, Mandy and Hayley, are twins with a love for fashion and are infamous in the community for being highly promiscuous. They would often tease Amber for her relatively childish appearance, Mandy in particular having a love for making snide comments about her height (Her sisters both stand at a much more average 5'7, partially thanks to their tall father). As a result, Amber often imitates her sisters' behaviour and dress sense in an attempt to satisfy her poor self-esteem. Whilst she's considerably more vulnerable at home, at school and amongst friends she's almost an entirely different person. She's considered to be amongst the "popular" crowd, and has a love for hanging out with a multitude of friends and attending parties. Whilst she scores somewhat above-average marks at most of her subjects, her best by far would have to be Music (Specifically singing, which is one of her favourite pastimes), English and Drama. Drama in particular is a personal favourite of Amber's. Ever since she was a child, she's considered herself to be a natural actress. And, truth be told, over the years her skills as one grew substantially. For one, in the eyes of the majority of the teaching staff at school, she comes across as being a perfectly innocent and harmless little angel. However, most of her fellow classmates know this is just a facade she puts on for the teachers, and that in reality she is considered to be something of a naughty flirt whenever she's out and about. Her flirtatious nature in particular has become something of a signature trait of her's. Whenever she's speaking to someone, gender notwithstanding, she has a tendency to always sound as though she was chatting them up, even if they've already expressed a disinterest in her. That being said, she tends to be far more flirty with people she's just met then she is with people she's already close friends with, although even then she tends to be playfully flirty with them anyway. Whilst for the most part her flirting tends to be relatively harmless, in recent years she's began to become a bit more promiscuous, with her playful flirting occasionally becoming a genuine case of her seducing someone if she happens to like the look of them. However, despite the fact that she's freely flirted and slept around with people of both genders, she refuses to classify herself as being bisexual on the grounds that she'd only ever consider having a committed relationship with a boy. Whether or not she's actually correct on the other hand is a completely different matter. (Incidentally, the closest she's ever had to an actual boyfriend or girlfriend is a handful of casual relationships she likes to "spend time" with on occasion, which happens to include people from both genders anyway). Her flirtatious nature aside, whenever she's with her friends she's generally considered to be a very friendly and approachable person, even when she's not putting on her "innocent schoolgirl" façade. She can be quite chatty at times, not to mention somewhat affectionate, especially whenever she's been drinking a lot. She can however come across as having little to no sense of personal space sometimes, due to her love of giving her friends playful hugs and kisses, which can occasionally get on people's nerves. She also happens to have something of a bitchy side of her personality, and has had her moments when she's come across as being incredibly callous towards others. Her tendency to have tantrums whenever things don't go her way, or whenever her short height is brought up, doesn't help her in the slightest. Out of all of her interests, the one which could be called her most prominent would be her love for old-school vampire literature, such as the works of Anne Rice and Stephanie Meyer. Whilst it isn't quite an obsession, she's compiled herself a hefty collection of works from numerous authors, and has even gone as far as writing a few of her own vampire-related stories and posted them on the internet. Inevitably, these stories tend to be very cliché and usually stars a Mary Sue self-insert as the main protagonist. Advantages: Amber is not above using her good looks for her advantage, and has a talent for being deceitful when necessary. She also happens to have a multitude of friends to rely on, and would probably stand a better chance at acquiring allies to protect her then some of her fellow classmates would. Disadvantages: However, her promiscuous reputation might lose her some allies, not to mention the fact that her small stature and lack of muscle would make her an easy target. Her lack of fighting experience would also greatly hinder her, not to mention the fact that she's never seen real violence before and wouldn't know how to react to it. Designated Number: Team Purple no. 2 --- Designated Weapon: Short Spear Conclusion: How will the devil in disguise fare when the chips are down, especially when she's not the toughest cookie around? Mentor's Comment: This girl, I like. You don't have to be the biggest or the strongest to win, you've got to be the smartest. The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Lou Becker, Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Daniel Renard '''Killed By: 'Odile Jones 'Collected Weapons: '''Short-Spear (Assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Anthony Rollins, Bobby Goldman, Sterling Odair, Odile Jones, Cesar Perdomo. 'Enemies: 'Karen Ruiz, Lou Becker, Glen Bole. '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "Are you fucking colorblind or something?!? We're on the same team, you IDIOT! What the hell do you think you're trying to achieve, SHOOTING AT YOUR OWN FUCKING TEAMMATES!" Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Amber, in chronological order Sandbox: *Florida Nights *When It's Time To Party We Will Party Hard! *Doorways *When It's Time To Party We Will Party Hard! (Second visit to thread) *Having a Good Time SOTF-TV: *Establishing Shot *Friendly Fire *Shelter by the Lakeside *Metanoia *The Bagman's Gambit *Inner Demons Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amber. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters